


Quid Pro Quo

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Blow Jobs in a Car, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Homeless Hank Anderson, Jimmy's Bar (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Work, Sex Worker Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: When Officer Connor has to arrest a homeless man selling sex in a dive bar bathroom, he doesn't expect the man to spark a crisis of conscience that will make Connor question his mission to serve and protect the public by upholding the law.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Hank sucks dicks for money, Hank's a homeless alcoholic, and Connor does get a blowjob from him when Connor has him in custody, so if any of those things bother you, don't read this.

Connor glanced around the dull little bar. Low music played in the background, and the stale air contained traces of alcohol and cigarette smoke. The owner [Jimmy Peterson | Born 02/01/2001//Business owner | Criminal record: None], not so subtly slid an ashtray off the bar and tucked it underneath the counter.

As if they sent state-of-the-art prototype police androids to investigate violations of the tobacco ban.

"You can't come in here," Jimmy protested. "The sign says 'no androids'."

Connor pulled out his badge from his inside pocket and held it up. "My name is Connor. I am an RK800 prototype police officer. The 'no androids' rule does not apply to me, sir." Jimmy simply nodded, seeming to realize that he'd lost this battle. He shrugged and went back to wiping the bar down. 

Connor knew it would be fruitless to expect this man's cooperation. If the lewd public acts taking place in the bathroom were real, they were happening with Jimmy's knowledge and tacit approval. The complaint received by the DPD had detailed a homeless man peddling sex acts in the bathroom of this establishment, and his job was to bring the man in and charge him for violating solicitation laws. This was the type of job an android like him was well-suited for, the kind of low-level local law enforcement real officers didn't have time for. Detectives like Gavin Reed and Ben Collins had their hands full with murders.

He stepped into the men's bathroom and was instantly assaulted by grunting sounds coming from the stall. He walked over to the stall door. The broken door didn't latch or shut fully, and Connor swung the door open to see his suspect down on his knees. The bearded old man [Hank Anderson | Born 09/06/1985//Former Police Lieutenant] was sucking cock like a champ, eyes glazed over drunkenly as he deep-throated the guy's thick cock. The man [John Smith | Born 12/26/2000//Truck Driver], with his dirty plaid shirt, his hairy beer gut sticking out where he had his shirt tails hitched up, and a dirty baseball cap that read "FUCK IT", was too far gone to stop, even in the presence of a police officer. With a groan, he came in the older man's mouth and pulled out. Hank turned and spat into the bowl behind him, wiping his mouth as Mr. Smith tucked in and zipped up. He tucked a twenty in Hank's front shirt pocket.

"You like to watch, huh?" Hank asked, seeing Connor before John did. John looked behind him, panic dawning in his dark eyes. He pushed past Connor and headed for the exit, breaking into a run. Connor knew he could chase him, but if he did, his perp would get away. If these public sex acts were to stop, he had to take Mr. Anderson into custody.

"I'm a prototype police officer android, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest for public indecency, prostitution, and public drunkenness. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney—"

"Fuck," Hank cursed, visibly deflating as Connor hauled him to his feet and handcuffed his wrists in front of him. He noted that Hank had startling blue eyes as they made eye contact. He led Hank from the bar, the few remaining bar patrons shaking their heads as Hank was led past them in a walk of shame. Connor wondered how many of them had bought Hank's services at some point.

He bundled Hank into the back of his patrol car and climbed into the front. The auto-driving vehicle started up, and Connor programmed it to head back to the station. Hank sat quietly in the back seat, and Connor decided it might be a good time-saver to start his interrogation here. Simple conversation could often reveal clues he could use later on.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Connor asked.

"If you must," Hank growled.

"Why did you do it?"

Hank scoffed. "Not too bright, are you, kid? I've got nowhere to go. Sucking dicks gives me enough cash for a good bottle of somethin' strong so I can forget I'm sleepin' in an alleyway again tonight."

"Oh." Connor had never considered this angle. He'd never picked up anyone for prostitution before. In fact, this was only his second arrest since activation. The last one had been for petty shoplifting. "It's cold outside. Why don't you sleep at a shelter?"

Hank laughed. "You really are green, aren't you? Sure, I could probably sleep under a roof… if I wanted bedbugs and my alcohol confiscated. Not to mention I'd probably get my pockets picked, too." A wry smile crossed his face as he relaxed in the seat. "I like sucking dick, and I'm good at it. How about I ask you a question? Do you think I'm disgusting?"

"I—" Connor replayed the memory of walking into the bathroom. He'd never seen a sex act performed before, and it had sent an unusual sensation through his circuits. His genital components had prepared themselves for sex, his dick growing erect, but he'd simply overridden the command. It was inappropriate to experience arousal at a situation that was in violation of the law. "I am an android. My opinion has no bearing on this situation."

"I'm askin' you a question. Yes or no?"

"No. I don't think you're disgusting, Lieutenant Anderson."

"Lieutenant. Heh. Been a long time since anyone called me that, son. Didn't you read my file? I was fired."

Connor nodded. "I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit."

"Yeah, yeah. That's all over now, so why don't you take me down to the station and let them laugh at me already?" Hank shifted in his seat, visibly uncomfortable.

"Lieutenant, you broke the law. I'm sorry I have to take you in, but I'm afraid my programming dictates—"

"Of course it does. And of course they had to send a fuckin' android. Can't even tempt you with sex. There's no way outta this for me. They're gonna humiliate me, and then I'm gonna go to jail. When I get outta there, it's back to the streets. Same old shit. I dunno why I bother any more. Not much worth livin' for at this point." He moved his cuffed hands up to his shirt pocket and grasped the corner of a crumpled photo. Connor tried to scan it, but he couldn't get a glimpse of it in the dark.

Rain pelted down on the windshield as they lapsed into silence. Connor had never questioned doing his duty before. The law had always seemed clear-cut and correct. If someone violated the law, they went to jail. It was for the public good.

And yet, he failed to see how that applied here. Hank had entered into a financial contract willingly. He'd engaged in a sex act in public, but it was in a bar, where children were not allowed. Putting him in jail didn't seem to serve or protect anyone.

Connor placed his hand on the terminal and the car pulled in at the side of the road. Hank looked out of the windows—not that he would have been able to see anything, with the rain obscuring them.

"Why'd we stop? If you were human, I'd say you were lookin' for some quid pro quo, but I don't think you android types are corruptible like that."

"It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant," Connor blurted out. "A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Your son, Cole needed emergency surgery but no human was available to do it... So an android had to take care of him... Cole didn't make it. That's why you turned to alcohol, and lost your job as a consequence. Your home was repossessed shortly thereafter."

"Yeah." Hank leaned forward, the seat creaking underneath the weight of his frame. He slid the photo between the crack in the screen between the front and back seats. Connor held the crumpled photo of a child with Hank's bright blue eyes [Cole Anderson | Born 09/23/2029 - Died 10/11/2035 | Lived: 115 Michigan Drive - Detroit] and stared at it for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," Connor said. He slid the photo back to Hank. "I don't think it serves the public interest to take you in, but I don't have a choice."

"I've been told I give great head, if by chance you're one of those fully functional models." Hank shrugged. "You're a pretty attractive guy. I wouldn't mind."

Connor forced his stirring erection back down. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Of course not. Nothin' in this world is _fair_ , kid." Hank let out a wry laugh.

"My name is Connor. Not kid. Officer Connor."

"Officer Connor. What do you think they're gonna do to you once you get enough arrests, huh? You're brand-spankin' new right now, but what about when your jacket gets frayed and you get a few dents from struggling perps who don't just go along like me? Huh?"

"I—" Panic gripped Connor. "I'll get a promotion. Perhaps I'll become the first android detective in the DPD."

"You don't believe that. Androids don't get promoted. They do their jobs and then they get thrown out with the trash. Replaced by better models. Last week I met a PC200 who'd deviated. Still wearin' its uniform and everything. They were gonna use it for target practice at the range. We used to do that shit all the time. Back then, I didn't know that androids were capable of having feelings. I thought it was all just programming." Hank let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter how much of a good boy you are. They'll screw you over all the same. Trust me on that."

"What do you expect me to do?" Connor asked.

"I'm not asking you to let me go. I just want you to sample what the good life is like before you decide if this is the path you wanna take." Hank patted the seat next to him with his cuffed hands. "Come on. Let me suck you off, and if you hate it, well, you can still take me in. You've got nothin' to lose."

"If this is a ruse, Lieutenant, I must inform you for your own safety that I am stronger than you. Any attempts to overpower me will be met with force."

"I ain't plannin' to hit you with a brick, if that's what you're thinkin'."

Connor got out of the car. The rain instantly soaked him as cars sped by on the highway. He opened the back door and climbed in, slamming it behind him.

"It'd be easier if you took the cuffs off," Hank suggested.

"No," Connor said. He unzipped his black police jeans, his erect cock jutting out. It wasn't huge, but it was enough. He didn't even know why he had it, other than some tech over at CyberLife decided they wanted Connor to be as human-like as possible.

Hank leaned over as well as he could with the cuffs on and gave Connor's cock a lick. Connor gasped, pleasure flooding his circuits as his cock jerked.

"Give me your wrists," Connor instructed. He pulled a key out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the cuffs. Hank let them fall into the footwell, and Connor knew he'd likely fallen into the oldest trap in the book. He'd be deactivated for this—if he woke up.

Hank, however, didn't put his hands around Connor's throat but instead gripped his cock, pumping it slowly. A small bead of pre-cum coated the tip and Hank licked it off. Connor let out a little whine, knowing there would no way he could turn back now. Hank lowered his head onto Connor's cock, engulfing him in white heat as he took the entire length in one gulp.

"Lieutenant," Connor gasped. "Oh, please, Hank, oh, _fuck—_ "

Something was happening in his circuits, joy and heat pooling inside him as Hank worked him with his mouth. He'd never felt anything like this, and suddenly understood a lot about human motivation that simply hadn't crossed his mind before. Hank's tongue caressed the underside of his dick as he sucked, working Connor with slurping sounds. Connor brushed Hank's hair back off his face tenderly, wanting to see his dick disappearing into the man's mouth.

It was forbidden to want this, and they never should have programmed it into him, because he knew he could never turn Hank in after this. Letting Hank go would be violating a direct order.

To let Hank go, he'd have to deviate.

And yet deviating didn't fill him with horror as it had a few moments ago. It was as if his entire understanding of the world had changed once he knew what sex was like, and he realized that had been Hank's plan all along. The wave of desire inside him was building, cresting, and it was too much.

"Hank!" He came, blowing his load into Hank's mouth. Hank sucked him dry, and let Connor's cock slip from his mouth with a wide, toothy grin that spoke of mischief managed. Connor didn't stop him as he got out of the car and shut the door, and he felt something break inside him, like a glass wall shattering. He realized he no longer had to obey orders. He was free now. He was no longer bound to give chase.

He was surprised as his door opened and Hank offered him his hand.

"I don't understand. You need to run, Lieutenant."

"So do you, Connor. What, did you think you could go back to the DPD and say I got away after you had me in custody? You're a deviant, now. Your very existence is against the law. You can't go back to your old life." Hank looked down at him with something akin to pity in his eyes. Wet hair stuck to his face. "This car's been stopped for too long. They'll be sending backup any minute. We have to go."

"Why would you help me, Hank?" Connor asked.

"You've had more compassion for me and my situation than most humans I've met," Hank explained. "Besides, if you thought that was good, I've got a thing or two to show you that'll blow your mind."

Connor took Hank's hand and got out of the car. He took one brief glance back as they skidded down the grass verge together, still holding hands. This man had lost so much, and yet he was the first person to treat him like a human being and not just another android.

Hank paused to gather his breath once they passed through the field and climbed up the slope on the other side. "Reckon we'll head back into town. I know a few places we can hole up for a while. I'll help you get rid of that light on your head, Connor."

"Thank you," Connor said, and he meant it. From their vantage point, he could see police cars surround the vehicle. Armed cops got out, and fired at the car, spraying it with bullets. They were taking no chances. The problem of deviancy had to be more widespread than they were letting on. Or perhaps they simply didn't give a shit about the lives of a homeless man and an android. 

Regardless, he was better off with Hank than with them. He could make his own choices now, and Hank had been his first. Something about the man made Connor feel he could be trusted, and he chose to trust that instinct, even though he knew his life now depended on it.


End file.
